Strength and weakness
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: People have their own strength and flaws. You are no different. [A character centric fic regarding the character's thoughts of the player.] (All rights belong to their rightful owners.)


Early notes for readers: This is rather player and character centric. Centering around the character's thoughts regarding the player. I'm trying to keep the player as gender neutral as possible in here.  
>[Name]: Insert your Ayakashi Ghost Guild ID name or nickname here.<p>

* * *

><p>-<p>

I have served for master's family for as long as I could remember. It was fun serving for their parents. I was in fact happy to serve for them. I maybe strong but I admit that I have gone rusty lately. I haven't had much battles since I had been guiding master as they became a ghost agent. It was partly because of a vow I made.

Master was still young when their parents died. It was conflicting. I would have wanted to go over and console them, but I stopped myself. I remembered of the vow I made to their parents. "When the time comes for [Name] to be a ghost agent like us, I want you to guide them. As their own Shikigami. Until then..."

I shall not show myself until the time is right. It hurts me that I had to pretend not knowing them when the day had happened but I had to. This is for master's sake. During the days before they had decided to follow their parents's path, I had been watching over master as they grow from the shadows. Kuda gitsune, Ame no Uzume and Kotetsu would always report to me of how they were doing sometimes. They were able to watch over master when I couldn't. And I'm glad to know that. Before I know it, master had started to see Shikigami's as friends.

"Not all Shikigami's are evil. And Shikigami's aren't tools. They are also living beings based on people's beliefs." That is what master said. It really made me happy to hear that. They had grown so much and those beliefs had reminded me of their parents. Now that I think of it, I'm starting to see master's resemblance towards their parents. Their kindness is a quirk that must have been shared and inherited by master from their parents. It's their strength for sure.

I wonder if they are watching master and I now? I'm very sure they are proud if they were still here.

-

I wonder what had got us to be their Shikigami's? We might never know. We at first appeared to [Name] because it's their loneliness and sadness that attracted us. When we first met, they were crying in front of a grave. We never knew who it was until they made a point to visit the grave yearly. It was someone precious to their lives. A family, perhaps. We at first appeared to them out of whim, hoping to calm them down and ease their pain. But it seems to grow more than that over the years.

Mira, the mirror Shikigami that seems to have served the person that our master had visited yearly told us regarding their personality. We can actually where their ideals of Shikigami's came from. We don't know when but it was probably during their seventeenth birthday or so that they declared. "I've decided, I will become a ghost agent like mom and dad was!"

It was rather surprising really. We're not sure if they could even pull it off since they seem to be nice. But months passed that we are starting to see their dedication. And now at the age of eighteen, they had become an official ghost agent. It maybe a hard path for them, but they seem rather optimistic. They said. "With you guys around, I'm sure that things will definitely work out somehow!" So we vowed in front of them. We will devote our lives as Shikigami to our master [Name]. And will stay loyal towards only them.

-

Weak. That would be the first impression I had with that ghost agent. Why go around and be friendly and nice to Shikigami's? You don't know when they might back stab you to steal all your power and take your life. I'm no where as close to them but someone else I know did. That kindness of theirs just irk me. But it doesn't change the fact that they remind me of that someone.

They would annoy me from time to time but they're the ones who can understand me among all other ghost agents in the institute. I hate to admit but it was fun being with them. That is until they passed on. One of their Shikigami's apparently killed them. Which one? Who knows. That's why I wouldn't exactly treat any of my Shikigami's as living beings and neither be nice to them. Pearce was the only Shikigami I had to remind me of them and he was patient enough regarding me. At least until I handed him over to that ghost agent accompanied with their mirror Anima. Mira? Or something like that. I left after that but I stopped for a moment when I heard Pearce saying that he wished the best of luck to me. I clenched my fist before I head on to the ghost guild for the report.

Why? After all my treatment towards him, why would you still treat me so nicely? I would never know the answer. The only possibility I could take is the fact that he had taken that thought from them. The one and only friend that I might have in life. The same goes for that ghost agent. They just treat me nicely. Though that Anima partner of theirs might still be pissed off with me for my attitude. And good thing I shut Thomas up before he could say anything unnecessary to them. I don't want to get close to them. I don't want the same to happen to them. So the last thing I said after our temporary teamwork assignment is, "Try and keep yourself alive, you hear?" Before I walk away.

I could only hope would be that they don't face the same thing that happened...

-

Their strong. We could admit that since we run into them countless times. But when we first met, we find them to be lacking as an individual ghost agent.  
>For one thing, we find that they lack the experience. Most ghost agents would have chose to exorcise us instead but their different. The moment of our defeat, they simply hold out a hand to us. Asking. "Why don't you come with me and become one of my Shikigami's?" That was the first time any ghost agent we met would have said that to us. But sadly, we refuse the offer. We still find them lacking that experience. The world isn't black and white nor is the world nice to anyone.<p>

Though in one point of our encounters after the first, we asked. "Why insist on negotiating us while you have the cabal chains to make us your own Shikigami?" They just laughed lightly. "Shikigami's are living beings too. They had a will and using them just gave me the feeling that I might take away their freedom to choose what they wanted." That was the answer we got. It was rather intriguing to hear such thoughts from a ghost agent. But we would still refuse. They're just too nice. Too nice that one day, they might end up being used and back stabbed by someone that it might hurt them.

We find that the more we encounter them, the more that they get stronger. They also found themselves new Shikigami's that also helped them in strength. As usual, they would still offer their hand in the form of a hand shake. But this time, we ask. "You do realize that you have Shikigami's that are stronger than us now? Why would you still ask?" This time, their answer was rather serious. "Everyone is weak during the beginning. Ghost or not. If you gain strength on your own, what is there to achieve when there's no one to celebrate with? That's why people often gather in groups or make friends. So there would be someone to celebrate an occasion with. And besides..." They look straight to our eyes and added. "You can't do all things by yourself. You just make things harder that way." That is when we started to see them in a new light. They may seem kind to people and ghosts alike, but they aren't as kind as they seem to be. They know what the world can be, but they eased that darkness through their kindness. The kindness that we thought to be their own weakness, had turned out to be their own strength at the same time.

We are refusing the offer again. Knowing that they would still ask us a negotiation. But this time, we know our answer. The next time we meet, it would be a successful negotiation on their part.

* * *

><p>Note: I've been hooked up to this game for weeks that I'm in love. The artwork for the characters and art is perfect and the plot along with some of the characters got me thinking of a few things so I decided to write something regarding my thoughts about the game and the player. Well, mostly on the player since the player's personality isn't described much so here's what I think plus a bit of a background about the player...<p>

1) The player is described to be nice to all Shikigami/Daemons (Shikigami is practically Daemons in the Japanese language of the game) that they met and had in their team. This is further implied in "The Ninja's Elegy" event. And maybe in all other events too.  
>2) The player's parents might have a similar trait that is shared to them. The player's kindness to Shikigami's being one of them. In some of the conversations in some events (Since the player's never talk or have a single dialogue shown to us who played the game), the player might have a snarky, friendly and cheerful personality. I had a personal head canon that the player's parents might have been deceased. Partly because they weren't even mentioned throughout the game. If the player's parents are alive then they might have been mentioned doing some kind of work like being overseas or something.<br>3) In chapter 6 of the game, Eisuke told the player not to die near the end of it, it could mean that Eisuke might have a friend of the same kind of personality as the player in the past or used to view the Shikigami/Daemons differently. Probably. Unless Zynga decided on something for Eisuke's background. In chapter 3, the quote that Pearce said after you got him kind of hit me a bit. I thought it a bit and I feel that Pearce must have belonged to someone else before. Maybe.  
>4) Not sure if this applies to all players but the player's default name is apparently Tomoe which is a name for girls in Japan -I got that name when I first played it so I'm not sure-. Unless you count Kamisama Kiss's Tomoe who is an exception. It kind of give me a thought that the player might be female in gender. Canonically. The namesake might also be why the player's pretty friendly because the Tomo in Tomoe means friend in Japanese.<br>5) You know how people said that you can't always take things for granted? That would apply to the player. The player's kindness is their strength and also their own weakness since they could be viewed to be Naive by others and use their kindness to their advantage. In my view at least.

So, uh... yeah, that's the Ayakashi Ghost Guild thoughts I have. Though in all honesty, I like the sound of the Japanese terms better. (Shikigami for Daemons and Onmyouji (Probably) for ghost agents but I think it's okay too. I called Pipe fox Kuda Gitsune because, eh, well, it gives a nice ring to me since the other Daemon starters had their Japanese names. Anyway, bye. *Waves hand*


End file.
